Threesome Fudanshi's Diary
by lonely19day
Summary: Shizuo,Izaya, dan Shinra adalah anggota dari geng yang baru sebulan dibentuk, yaitu geng 'Threesome Fudanshi', geng absurd yang dibentuk di Raira Gakuen. Sesuai dengan namanya, para anggotanya terdiri dari tiga cowok fudanshi abnormal.Apa saja hal yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya sbagai anggota geng? Chapter 1: Prolog.


**Disclaimer: Bukan, bukan aku.  
Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, dan sedikit BL.  
**  
Raira Gakuen, sekolah yang konon semua penghuninya adalah manusia-manusia unik, terletak di sudut kota gang-gang Ikebukuro. Menurut gosip yang beredar, sekolah itu dibangun di atas tanah kuburan angker. Di sanalah mereka, 3 pemuda ajaib, berumur 15 tahun menapak ilmu, merajut asa. Sudah sebulan mereka menimba ilmu di Raira, dan sebulan itu pula lah mereka menjalin tali pertambangan -cough- persahabatan.  
Pagi buta di koridor sekolah, salah satu gembelan dari threesome bersahabat tengah berjalan sembari menghisap rokok kretek gocengan miliknya. Itu pun duit beli rokok ngutang dari adiknya. Pemuda pirang berseragam Raira tersebut rupanya tak menghiraukan poster dan slogan 'no smoking' yang ditempel gede-gede di emperan sekolah. Tragis, tak satu pun mahluk hidup di sana yang berani merelakan nyawanya hanya demi memperingatkan bule imitasi itu dengan mengatakan, 'Hewaijima-kun, jangan merokok di sekolah', 'Matamu katarak ya? Jelas-jelas dilarang merokok di area ini!', atau mungkin 'Shizu-chan, bulu ketekmu kelihatan tuh! Cepat rapikan sebelum kena sidak tata tertib!', abaikan yang terakhir. Ya, dia Heiwajima Shizuo, siswa paling teladan (telat datang pulang duluan) seantero Raira adalah siswa paling ditakuti juga termacho sejagad Ikebukuro. Sering bokek, enerjik, utang di mana-mana merupakan ciri khas Shizuo. Di mana ada dia, di situ ada surat tagihan utang. Agak bodoh dan tidak pintar, tapi tidak mau belajar karena otaknya kurang update namun rajin memalak. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, bukan siswa saja yang pernah dia palak, guru pun dia palak juga. Biar greget katanya. Sangat membenci kekerasan, tapi suka emosi lalu melempar orang ke alam kubur menggunakan benda-benda keras tak manusiawi. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah orang yang (agak) baik sekali.

Dulu pernah ikut casting tapi ditolak gara-gara nyerang sutradara sampai koma hanya karena digoda dan diajak kencan kemudian ditawarin nginep di hotel, nyaris diraep sutradara pedofil, padahal pengen jadi artis. Tidak suka menyakiti perempuan apa lagi mengotori tangannya dengan air mata dan darah wanita, terlebih darah haid. Sungguh pemuda mulia, biar pun beringas, dia selalu menghormati wanita dan gentleman.  
"Shizu-chan~!" Dari atap genteng sekolah, suara orang minta ditimpuk menginterupsi pergerakan Shizuo yang asyik berjalan ke kantin sambil memikirkan lemper kesukaannya. Perut Shizuo langsung menegang menahan lapar, dia menoleh ke atas hanya untuk mendapati seekor pria berpakaian hitam di luar dan merah di dalam sedang tersenyum pedo ke arahnya. Dialah Orihara Izaya, tukang gosip paling berbahaya di Ikebukuro. Musuh bebuyutan Shizuo semenjak SD. Pokoknya jika kalian tidak sengaja/disengaja/iseng aja bertemu dengannya, jangan lah ragu untuk sekedar menanyakan berapa ukuran celana dalamnya atau ngajak dia ngegosip bareng di kafe terdekat, lumayan buat cari sensasi. Cowok ganteng macam Izaya nggak boleh disia-siakan.  
Shizuo yang tahu suara nista itu milik siapa, langsung sigap nyomot sebuah pot segede gaban berisi kaktus unyu-unyu berduri tajam.  
"III-ZAA-YAA-KUUN, MATILAH KAU!" Semangat Shizuo membara, dengan keakuratan ngeshoot yang agaknya perlu diragukan, bisa saja kan pot itu mengenai kaca atau malah menewaskan siswa yang kebetulan numpang lewat? Sayangnya Izaya berhasil menghindar kemudian melompat tepat di depan Shizuo dengan pose cool ala ninja Konoha.  
"Huh, tak kusangka kau masih bisa hidup setelah menerima seranganku," Shizuo yang terbawa suasana malah ikutan berpose sok cool sambil membenarkan kacamata layaknya Midorima habis ngeshoot.  
"Hahahahaha, ah Shizu-chan apa-apaan itu, hah? Sama sekali nggak kelihatan keren, tampang keremu masih terlihat jelas di wajahmu!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata mutiaranya, dengan cepat Izaya ngibrit sejauh mungkin karena Shizuo telah mencabut papan peringatan 'dilarang kencing di sini' sembari mengejar Izaya, tak lupa sambil meneriaki rayuan-rayuan gombal berupa kata-kata makian.  
"AWAS SAJA KALAU TERTANGKAP, KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK BISA PIPIS SEBULAN, JANGAN LARI KAU BERUG!" Ngapain juga Shizuo bilang jangan lari, lagian Izaya nggak bakal mau berhenti, ada-ada saja bocah ini.  
Sementara 2 pasangan itu saling berlari demi menggapai cinta masing-masing, pemuda lainnya yang kebetulan lewat di koridor cuma bisa menggeleng ajib. "Pagi-pagi udah pacaran. Nggak enak loh diliatin orang-orang, mesra-mesraan di depan umum," gumam pemuda itu, Kishitani Shinra namanya. Dia adalah teman satu gengnya Shizaya. Walau tampangnya innocent bak kutu buku, gitu-gitu juga otaknya bejad.

Yah...nggak begitu bejad sih, paling-paling pas istirahat dia beserta 2 sohibnya nonton bareng real yaoi xxx di kelas. Shinra bercita-cita menjadi dokter kandungan supaya bisa lihat 'itu'. Sedari TK dia memang penasaran dengan 'itu', baik 'itu' cewek maupun 'itu' cowok. Pernah suatu kali saat baru pertama sekolah di Raira dan baru punya 1 teman yaitu Shizuo, saat itu Shinra maksa ingin melorotin celana Shizuo karena pengen liat 'itu'. Alhasil Shinra dilempar keluar gedung sekolah, Shizuo mengira bahwa Shinra hombreng. Lagian dia masih trauma dengan sutradara ganjen di masa lalu.

Shinra begitu menyukai kelembutan, terutama kelembutan dada wanita. Melihat kedua temannya dari tadi kejar-kejaran membuatnya jenuh, pengen juga ikutan, hanya saja Shinra tak yakin apakah dirinya bisa menghindari lemparan maut Shizuo. Dalam catatan sejarah, hanya Izaya seorang yang masih hidup setelah dikejar-kejar oleh Shizuo. Dia memilih untuk kembali ke kelas, pengen liat hasil download-an anime renang-renangan yang lagi ngetop musim ini, judulnya 'Freak!'.  
Itulah ketiga anggota dari geng 'Threesome Raira's Fudanshi' atau disingkat 'TeRashi', geng persahabatan anti kekerasan yang ajaibnya selalu bikin rusuh dan kerusakan parah di sekitar Ikebukuro. Anggotanya memang cuma 3 orang. Wajar saja, beberapa orang yang dulu mau gabung di geng itu udah keburu ko'id dihajar Shizuo. Beberapa di antaranya nggak kuat mental karena ditroll dan digosipin terus-terusan sama Izaya.

Saat jam istirahat, mereka bertiga kumpul kebo di pojok kelas membahas pesan yang didapat Shinra siang itu dari BBMnya. Dalam pesan itu, ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai anggota dari geng 'Yellow Underwear' menantang TeRashi adu jotos untuk memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menantang mereka, biasanya para geng yang konflik dengan TeRashi langsung ngacir begitu tahu di TeRashi terdapat Heiwajima Shizuo. Maka dari itu, mereka bertiga sangat antusias. Udah nggak sabar buat ngegebukin orang.

TBC.

Oke, sebenarnya saya Cuma iseng buat fic ini. Hahahaha, sekalian juga dalam menyambut keluarnya volume 12 novel DuRaRaRa (telat sih,hehe). Yang mana menurut kabar yang beredar itu adalah seri terakhir dari novelnya, tapi ada juga yang bilang itu coma troll doang. Covernya juga cukup mencurigakan, gambar Namie (kayaknya)lagi jongkok sendirian.

Itu aja deh, thank you udah mau mampir^^


End file.
